disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (i5 song)
"Cinderella" is a song originally performed by i5 (International 5). It is featured in a Disney Channel Original Movie, The Cheetah Girls. It is also the first single from The Cheetah Girls' self-titled soundtrack album The Cheetah Girls, as well as their debut single. Lyrics When I was just a little girl My mama used to tuck me into bed She read me a story It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her And end up with the glory I'd lie in bed and think about The person that I want to be Then one day I realized The fairy tale life wasn't for me I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar Waiting for somebody To come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't wanna depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself Someday I'm gonna find someone Who wants my soul, heart and mind Who's not afraid to show that he loves me Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Don't need nobody taking care of me (I will be there) I will be there for him Just as strong as he Will be there for me When I give myself then it has got to be An equal thing I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar Waiting for somebody To come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't wanna depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself (Rescue myself, rescue myself) I can slay my own dragons I can dream my own dreams (My own dreams) My knight in shining armor Is me So I'm gonna set me free I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar Waiting for somebody To come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar Waiting for somebody To come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't wanna depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar Waiting for somebody To come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't wanna depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself Trivia * The song was originally recorded by i5, then covered by Play, then finally covered by Cheetah Girls. * This song was awarded Radio Disney's Song of the Year title in 2006. * Thai singer Tata Young and Taiwan band S.H.E. both covered the song (the latter releasing it as "Ban Tang Zhu Yi" (半糖主義 The Principle of Half-Sweetness). Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:The Cheetah Girls Category:Pop songs Category:The Cheetah Girls songs